Two Worlds
by Pricat
Summary: Charming sends my fave actor Mike Myers and my fave actress Cameron Diaz into Shrek's world where they must help Shrek and Fiona beat Charming if they want to go home again...
1. A New Adventure

Two Worlds 

A/N- This is a little fic in honour of my fave actor Mike Myers winning the MTV Movie Award for Generation Contribution. What if he and Cameron Diaz were sucked into Shrek's world and they had to help Shrek and Fiona stop Charming?

Mike woke up in his place in Los Angeles. He'd been sleeping with his MTV movie award. He also had his friend Cameron for a sleep over. They were unaware that they'd be in a world different from theirs where True Love worked.

"_I can get revenge on Shrek by sending these two mortals into our world and make them help me."_ Mike heard Charming say in his head. Suddenly they saw the windows burst over and a tornado blew in. It was pulling them in.

"Don't let go!" Mike yelled to Cameron as they were sucked in. The tornado then disappeared. In Duloc Shrek had just woken up. Mike and Cameron then landed outside the swamp. "I must be dreaming. We're outside the swamp." Mike told Cameron. "I don't think it's a dream. We're really here in Duloc!" she said helping him to his feet. She then touched the door. Fiona then came outside. She noticed both Mike and Cameron. "You're not from around here are you?" she asked them.

"No we're not Fiona." Cameron replied to her. "Come inside. My husband Shrek and I are happy to help you." she told them leading them inside. Shrek was with the babies when he and Mike's eyes met. "Who're you?" Shrek asked frightened. "I'm Mike Myers and this is my friend Cameron. I don't know how but we ended up here after being in a tornado." he explained to him. Shrek then joined Fiona outside. "Maybe Charming sent them here. We've gotta help them until they find their way home." Fiona said to him.

"Where can I get a drink?" Mike asked Fiona as she and Shrek came back into the house. "There's the Duloc Arms, that's the local bar but good luck going in there dressed like that." Shrek answered. Fiona then let Cameron wear her wedding dress while Shrek gave Mike the clothes he wore when he'd drank the Happily Ever After potion and turned into a human. "Thanks man." he said. "No problem. That's what friends are for." Shrek answered. Mike looked surprised. "You consider me a real friend? Normally people are always kissing my ass trying to be my friend but you're different." Mike replied.

Charming watched as he saw the male human stranger walk into the bar as he drank a Duloc Shooter. "Why did you send me and my friend to this world?" Mike asked him. "It's not important, okay? What's important is keeping on my good side." Charming told him. Mike then walked away and sat at a table on his own but then Shrek sat beside him avoiding the looks of hunters. Mike felt sorry for him. "Ignore them dude. They're just losers looking for yucks." he told him. "Yeah thanks Mike. What's your world like? You're probably not getting bothered by hunters." Shrek replied. Mike wanted to tell him but decided not to. He had a feeling that Shrek was depressed and wanted to escape.

"I don't think you'd fit in there. This is your home. What about Fiona and the babies?" he asked him. "I know but I'd take them with me." he answered sipping rum shots along with Mike. But then he fainted...


	2. Love Groweth between Friends

Two Worlds 

Ch 2

Fiona was worried as Mike brought Shrek back to the swamp. "What happened to him? I hope he isn't drunk on those rum shots he drinks at the bar." Cameron heard her say.

"Yeah he was drinking them with me. He seemed depressed." Mike said as he watched Fiona put a blanket over Shrek's passed out body and an ice pack on his head. "Why did you do that?" Cameron asked Fiona. "It sort of makes him feel safe when he gets like that. He sometimes just goes to the bar when he's depressed." She answered softly. Cameron then tried some weed rat stew. "What does that taste like?" Mike asked curiously.

"Hey this is awesome! It tastes like chicken. Mike you've got to try this!" she said stuffing the rest of it into Mike's mouth. He then chewed it. "Mmm ogrelicious!" he replied. "_Wow! They're adapting to this world better than I thought. I've never seen humans eat swamp food and like it until now. But Charming's been bugging us out of our home. We don't want to leave. This is our home!" _Fiona thought sadly as she watched Mike and Cameron excitedly eating swamp food.

Mike saw the sadness in Fiona's eyes. "What's up?" he asked with the rat tail sticking out of his lips. She laughed sadly as he sucked it in. "It's Charming. He wants to… destroy the swamp. He hates us just because he can't rule the kingdom. Does he ever care that to get his way, he hurts innocent people and ogres in the process? He probably doesn't. Will you help us?" she explained. Cameron felt anger build up inside her.

"How dare he do that? He has no heart. Of course we'll help!" she replied angrily. Mike nodded in reply. But that night as they slept on the floor, they began to change physically.

In the morning Cameron was looking at her hands and was worried. They were green and ogre like. She then went to find a mirror. When she looked in it, she saw that she'd became an ogre. She had green skin and trumpet shaped ears but was still skinny. Mike smiled at her as they ate breakfast. Shrek was making pancakes with hot mud sauce. "Cameron? You look cute as an ogre than you do normally. Even I look handsomer than normal." Mike told her as they were waiting for pancakes. "Really? You think so?" she asked him smiling. He nodded in reply.

They then ate. But then they saw hunters burst into the house. Mike heard the triplets cry. A hunter was trying to capture them but Cameron hit him in the head with a frying pan. "Why're you guys doing this? Shrek and Fiona aren't evil! They're good guys!" Mike yelled as he belched fire from his mouth and burnt the hunter's clothes. Fiona laughed at that as they ran off screaming like girls. "Great work you two! For guys who aren't from this world, you're good at taking on hunters." Shrek told them. "Thanks. Charming must've sent them here. He really is evil. I'll help kick his butt and anyone else's that try to hurt us!" Mike replied to him.

But then Cameron felt dizzy and hit the ground. "Is she okay?" Mike asked worriedly. There was an arrow in her arm that had poison on it. "She won't die. We know how to cure it. We need to take the arrow out first, okay?" Fiona told him. Mike watched as they removed the arrow carefully and put a leech on the area to suck off the remaining blood and poison. "Don't worry. She's fine now. Just in a very deep sleep with a fever." Shrek said. Mike watched her sleep. She looked like an ogre angel just sleeping peacefully. After he divorced with his wife Robin, Mike had sort of given up on Love. "I know we had chemistry but maybe it's worth a shot starting again with you." he whispered as he lay beside her. Fiona smiled as she watched them together.

He felt funny looking at Cameron. His heart beat was running like a speeding bullet as he put his lips to hers and kissed. He felt good. "I love you. I hope you do too." he told her softly. He saw her smile in her sleep. "I love you too Mike." she replied in her sleep. But Rapunzel was disgusted by this. Charming had sent her to spy on Shrek and Fiona as well as their new friends. She then went back to him. "Those humans became ogres and they love one another! We can use this to our upper hand and get revenge on Fiona and her husband for what they did to us!" she reported. Charming laughed at that. "Yes it's an excellent idea!" he told her as he found a potion...


End file.
